Descendants of A Feudal Generation
by Kiyone Signatta
Summary: Kagome and Kaede go back to the present day to find the Descendants of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, in hopes of finding The future Shikon Jewel and stopping Naraku once and for all. Rated PG-13 for mild swearing, blood, gore and violence.
1. Inuyasha vs Naraku

Descendants of a Feudal Generation  
An "InuYasha" fanfiction  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. With that out of the way, Relax and enjoy the story!  
  
Introduction: Inuyasha vs. Naraku  
It was a battle to end all battles. Team Inuyasha were fighting Naraku for all the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel. The battle was intense. Inuyasha and Naraku were wearing crimson masks as they were fighting tooth and nail. Naraku missed with an attack from his claws and Inuyasha flipped out of the way. He stood there and started to sharpen his claws.  
  
INUYASHA: So how you wanna die, Naraku? Want me to make it quick, or do you want to make it slow and painful, LIKE YOU DID TO KIKYO!!!  
  
Inuyasha ran in to attack Naraku, and surprisingly, he did not draw the Tetsusaiga. Instead, he flashed out his claws.  
  
INUYASHA: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
NARAKU: Heh, heh, heh...  
  
Naraku grabbed him by the arm, and ripped it right out of his socket. Inuyasha was in shock, not only because his arm was gone, but because he survived Naraku's brutal attack.  
  
NARAKU: Now you know how your elder brother Sesshomaru feels. You should plan your attacks more carefully, Half breed, because next time I will take your life!  
  
INUYASHA: Then do it, Naraku. I say that I don't care if they live or die, but I am more than willing to die for the people I care about! KAGOME!  
  
KAGOME: Inuyasha...  
  
INUYASHA: You and lady Kaede find that well and go back home. Home to your time!  
  
KAGOME: But what good will that do?  
  
INUYASHA: YOU ARE the descendant of Kikyo, are you not? Well take Kaede and go back to your time.  
  
KAGOME: But where are the others? Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Myoga! Kilala!  
  
INUYASHA: This may sound crazy, but they are safe, with Sesshomaru.  
  
KAEDE: Are ye crazy? Sesshomaru will kill them!  
  
INUYASHA: TRUST ME, OLD WOMAN!  
  
KAEDE: Right. Come, Kagome!  
  
As Kagome and Kaede ran off to find the well, Inuyasha continued to fight Naraku. They were trading blow for blow. Shot for shot. Blood for blood. All Kagome and Kaede could do was go back into the future and leave Inuyasha to fight Naraku.  
  
KAEDE: I think ye knows where Inuyasha is going with this, child.  
  
KAGOME: This is crazy!  
  
KAEDE: Nay, child. Inuyasha knows that if we go into the future, ye will be able to find our descendants, so THEY will be able to finish the job that Inuyasha started.  
  
KAGOME: Is that why, Lady Kaede?  
  
KAEDE: Ye must believe in Inuyasha. Here is the well. Now let's go, child. Let ye save your future!  
  
Kagome look back as Kaede jumps into the well. Her heart, beating in pain. In hurt, because she is not able to help the bloody Inuyasha defeat Naraku.  
  
KAGOME: Goodbye, Inuyasha. And good luck.  
  
INUYASHA: Yeah, yeah, Kagome. Just go!  
  
With that, Kagome jumped into the well, in hopes of finding the descendants of Team Inuyasha. The future of the world depends on it... 


	2. Kagome and Kaede In America

Chapter One: Kagome and Kaede in America While Kagome and Kaede were falling through the well, a piece of the sacred Shikon Jewel shone as bright as a star in the night sky. They started to move faster through the portal until the reached the end of the line. Yes, they were at the bottom of a well, but Kagome realized that it wasn't the bottom of HER well.  
  
KAGOME: Wh...where are we, Kae...WHA?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??!!  
  
KAEDE: What do you mean, Kagome?  
  
Kagome looked in shock as she was looking at Kaede. A TEENAGE Kaede! She had flowing black hair, sort of like Kikyo's, and radient clear skin. It wasn't old and wrinkled anymore.  
  
KAGOME: Could it be that the Shikon Jewel made you...  
  
KAEDE: I think the jewel made me at least 30 years younger.  
  
KAGOME: Anyways, we need to find a way out of...  
  
???: Oh...my...god! That can't be who I think it is...  
  
KAGOME: Hello! A little help here!  
  
KAEDE: Can you help us out of this well, here?  
  
???: SWEET! IT WORKED!  
  
KAGOME: Huh?  
  
???: Excuse me, but this has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life! Hold on. I have a rope right here. I'll help you outta there.  
  
KAGOME AND KAEDE: Thank you!  
  
The strange young man threw a rope to Kagome and Kaede. The grabbed it and climbed up to the top of the well, where Kagome looked surprised that she was not in her home shrine, but in the backyard of this young man, in Western New York State. The man was wearing a black leather coat, a blue shirt with Kagome on it, beige khaki pants and was wearing glasses. He stared at Kagome, in disbelief that she was here because he was obviously a fan of "InuYasha."  
  
KAGOME: Okay, this guy is starting to freak me out.  
  
KAEDE: Do not be afraid, Kagome. I sense that the blood of Shippo runs through him.  
  
???: How did you...  
  
KAEDE: I may not look it, but I am little sister to Kikyo.  
  
???: Kaede?  
  
KAEDE: Indeed. I am Kaede.  
  
???: But you look like a teenager! You're well over 60!  
  
KAGOME: It's a long story...what's your name?  
  
???: My name's Eric. I've always known that some special blood ran through me. The blood of the fox demon Shippo and the sister of the Thunder Brothers, Soten.  
  
KAEDE: I also have a feeling that it was you that led us here.  
  
ERIC: I did. But I didn't think it would work!  
  
KAEDE: May we come in?  
  
ERIC: Sure.  
  
So Kagome, Kaede and Eric went into his house and into his spacious living room. Kagome and Kaede sat down as Eric sat in his dad's chair.  
  
KAGOME: So you did summon us here. How?  
  
ERIC: Check this out.  
  
Eric reached into his shirt and pulled out a shard of the future Shikon Jewel.  
  
ERIC: I used this.  
  
KAEDE: A shard of the Shikon Jewel...  
  
KAGOME: ...in America!  
  
ERIC: I stole it from a half-demon that goes to the same college I do. I needed it to summon you, and hopefully Inuyasha here.  
  
KAEDE: But for what, man?  
  
ERIC: Naraku is coming.  
  
KAGOME AND KAEDE: NARAKU?  
  
ERIC: Yes. My friend Toccarra felt it as well. We need your help defending this future from Naraku and his evil forces.  
  
KAGOME: It could be a great trade-off, Eric. Inuyasha sent us here to find the descendants of our friends.  
  
ERIC: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango?  
  
KAGOME: How do you know us so well?  
  
ERIC: Your adventure becomes a very popular anime in this time. But I think I can help you find Inuyasha's descendant. The half-demon Toccarra and I fought fights a lot like Inuyasha.  
  
KAEDE: In what ways?  
  
ERIC: She can use Iron Reaver and Blades of Blood.  
  
KAGOME: Is the demon still alive?  
  
ERIC: Yes. I just knocked her out and took the jewel shard to bring you here.  
  
KAGOME: The shard says "Seiichimichu."  
  
ERIC: Her demon name. Seiichimichu is Inuyasha's daughter. Inuyasha gave her demon name. Her mother, the half-demon, Mihokiyo, gave her the name of Amity. Amity is looking for the shards of The Shikon Jewel to become all human, so she can no longer transform into Seiichimichu.  
  
KAEDE: May I ask why she wants the demon out of her?  
  
ERIC: Seiichimichu is a fierce demon, who grows to at least 32ft. tall. Even I don't blame Amity for wanting that beast out of her. It's the jewel shard that keeps her tame.  
  
KAGOME: Then you had better give that jewel shard back to Amity!  
  
ERIC: As much as I like you, Kagome, there is NO WAY that I'm giving the jewel shard back to Seiichimichu!  
  
KAGOME: Then prepare to be hunted down by a 32ft. cat-demon!  
  
ERIC: Alright. I'll give the shard back to Seiichimichu.  
  
KAGOME: And call her by her human name! She's not as bad as you portray her out to be.  
  
ERIC: We'll go back to my college, and give the shard back to Seiichi...Amity. Hopefully she's not in demon form. And we'll have to get you some new clothes, Kaede. You can't be running around this college looking like Kikyo!  
  
KAEDE: And why can't I go around looking like my sister, might I ask?  
  
ERIC: People will think you're stuck in an age that is dead and gone now.  
  
KAGOME: Eric's right. But we have to hurry before Amity becomes Seiichimichu! 


	3. Amity, Daughter of Inuyasha

Chapter Two: Amity, Daughter of Inuyasha  
After Eric gave Kaede some of his older brother's clothes, they got in his car and sped back to his college. While Eric was concentrating and getting back there before Amity transformed into Seiichimichu, Kagome couldn't stop laughing at Kaede's new duds. She was dressed in a Raiders Jersey, Super baggy pants and she was wearing an eye patch with a "K" in crystals on it.  
  
KAGOME (Laughing): Kaede, I never thought I'd see you as a teenage girl. But you look like a total tomboy!  
  
KAEDE: Kagome, Kikyo wouldn't approve of this...  
  
KAGOME: Oh, live a little, Kaede! You're a teenager again, and you're about to go into battle! What more can you ask for?  
  
KAEDE: To be honest, it IS great to have a teenage body again. And the clothes are very comfortable. Thanks a lot, Lord Eric.  
  
ERIC: I'm sort of liking this "Lord" stuff. About the clothes, I dressed you in my clothes because I wanted you to look like a polar opposite of Kagome.  
  
KAGOME: A total tomboy?  
  
ERIC: Exactly.  
  
KAEDE: My thanks to you again, Lord Eric.  
  
ERIC: You're welcome, Kaede. Now, let's go kick us some demon ass!  
  
Eric sped up, going at least 75 on the highway, until he saw the college. It was still standing, so that told him that Seiichimichu was nowhere in sight. He, Kagome and Kaede finally got onto school grounds, got out of the car, and ran into the school. They plowed their way through students and professors alike until they got to the Campus Center. There, they saw a girl with jet black hair, wearing a black halter top with her pierced navel showing, and black hip hugger jeans. She was walking towards another girl. This girl was wearing a black hooded sweater with cat ears on the hood, a green shirt with the letters WWID (What would Inuyasha Do?) on it, and blue hip hugger jeans. The girl with the cat ears walked up to the girl in the halter. Kagome, Kaede and Eric stayed behind a pillar, watching this all unfold.  
  
KAGOME: So which one is which?  
  
ERIC: The one in the halter is a popular girl named Callie.  
  
KAEDE: That means the one with the ears on her hood has gotta be Seiichimichu.  
  
KAGOME: Amity!  
  
KAEDE: Sorry. So am I right, Lord Eric?  
  
ERIC: You are exactly right, Kaede. Callie has been bothering Amity for the last week and a half. She wants something Amity won't let her have.  
  
KAGOME: Her fragment of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
ERIC: Bingo. Callie is collecting jewel shards to increase her popularity, and possibly get on worldwide TV.  
  
KAGOME: Why that little! Does she not know the rich and vast history behind the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls?  
  
KAEDE: Kagome, you didn't know its history either before you came to Feudal Japan.  
  
KAGOME: Look! It seems like Callie wants to attack Amity!  
  
As Kagome, Kaede and Eric looked on, Callie went up to Amity and pushed her to the ground. Amity collected herself and slowly began to get up.  
  
CALLIE: Where is it, Amity?  
  
AMITY: What in the HELL are you talking about Callie!  
  
Callie then pushed Amity down again.  
  
CALLIE: You know damn well what I'm talking about! That pretty little Shikon Jewel shard around your neck! Where is it, Amity?  
  
AMITY: You're talking crazy! There are no Jewel Shards here in Western New York! Hell, there are no Jewel Shards in America! Yes, I am the biggest InuYasha fan alive, but even I know that The Shikon Jewel is nowhere around here! And if here were, THERE'S NO WAY I'D TELL YOU!!!  
  
CALLIE: WHY YOU...!  
  
Callie hauls off and slaps Amity right in the face. Amity hauls back in a position to return the favor, but Callie blocks it and punches her in the face. The last punch draws blood, and the crimson trickles down the side of Amity's cheek. Kagome is tempted to go and help Amity out but Eric holds her back for her own good. Because he knows that the blood of Inuyasha runs in Amity's body. She is now starting to get upset.  
  
AMITY: That was a big mistake, you good for nothing...  
  
CALLIE: I wouldn't finish that sentence, if I were you. Unless you want me to draw more blood from that pretty little face of yours.  
  
AMITY: I'm warning you for the last time, Callie. Don't MESS WITH ME!  
  
CALLIE: And what are you gonna do about it?  
  
As Callie drew back to throw another punch, Amity surprised her by growing claws on the tips of her fingernails. She was now in perfect position to attack Callie.  
  
AMITY: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
The legendary attack of Inuyasha scratched Callie's face in a matter that even she had enough. She immediately grabbed her face and started crying. It seemed that Callie had enough of Amity for one day.  
  
CALLIE (crying): I HATE YOU, AMITY! MARK MY WORDS, I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU...IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!  
  
As Callie ran away, Eric, Kagome and Kaede came from behind the pillar they were hiding at. Amity, feeling good about what she had done to Callie's face, was a little shocked to see Eric. But she was even more shocked to see Kagome.  
  
AMITY: KA...KA...KA...KAGOME! IT'S KAGOME! HERE IN THE FLESH! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!  
  
KAGOME: It's nice to meet you too, Amity.  
  
AMITY: She knows my name. Kagome Higurashi knows my name.  
  
Amity then proceeds to faint. Kaede is totally shocked, seeing that this is the same girl who took it to Callie just a few seconds ago.  
  
KAEDE: Okay. We just saw Amity kick Callie's ASS a few seconds ago. Now she's all jumpy and happy like a schoolgirl? What's going on here?  
  
ERIC (Thinking): Well, at least Kaede's talking like a teenager now...  
  
AMITY: I'm sorry if I'm acting like a schoolgirl who just met Christina Aguilera. It's just that I LOVE InuYasha! It's my favorite anime in the whole world! I have a tattoo of Inuyasha near my belly. See?  
  
Amity then shows Kagome and Kaede her tattoo of Inuyasha. Their jaws drop in shock.  
  
KAEDE: You had no idea that Inuyasha's story was so popular in your time, did you?  
  
KAGOME: That's an understatement, Kaede.  
  
ERIC: Look, Amity. Sorry I took your jewel shard, but I had to get these two here. I was hoping to get Inuyasha here as well. Truth is, we are in big trouble...and it's much worse than Callie. I have reason to believe that Naraku is coming to this time to look for the shards of the sacred jewel.  
  
AMITY: Shut...up.  
  
KAGOME: He's right. Inuyasha sent Kaede and I here to find the descendants of our team in hopes that we and you guys could defeat Naraku and save both the past and the present.  
  
KAEDE: Amity, you must listen to me. Through you runs the blood of...  
  
AMITY: Who are you? I don't remember you from the show.  
  
KAEDE: I am younger sister to Kikyo.  
  
AMITY: You're Kaede?  
  
KAEDE: Indeed.  
  
Amity looks at her carefully for a while and then starts to laugh hysterically.  
  
AMITY: Don't make me laugh. You're not Kaede! She's old as dirt!  
  
KAGOME: She's telling the truth, Amity! Eric's...your jewel shard made her a teenager again.  
  
AMITY: Wow! My shard did that?  
  
KAEDE: Yes, child. As I was saying, in you runs the blood of Inuyasha. You are his daughter and Sesshomaru's niece.  
  
AMITY: No wonder I change into Seiichimichu so easily. All I want is to be a normal human girl. Can you guys help me?  
  
KAGOME: Sure. But will you help us find the descendants of Miroku and Sango?  
  
AMITY: I sure will! I'm very honored to work with the great Kagome!  
  
KAGOME: Thanks for the compliment. By the way you were awesome back there against Callie.  
  
AMITY: The idiot deserved it.  
  
As Kagome, Kaede, Eric and Amity walked into the cafeteria, Callie was downstairs in a dark area nursing her wounds.  
  
CALLIE: That damned Amity! She had claws! She scratched me! No one does that to Callie and gets away with it!  
  
????: So you want to get back at Amity, don't you?  
  
CALLIE: Who's there?  
  
????: Callie, my child. Let's just call me...your guardian angel. 


	4. Naraku and Callie: An Unholy Alliance

Chapter Three: Naraku and Callie: An Unholy Alliance  
Callie, still holding her face from Amity's attack, turned around to look at the man wearing a white demon's fur. He had much interest in her, but Callie had no idea what this was all about or why he wanted to talk to her. She would soon find out.  
  
CALLIE: So what do you want with me, Demon Boy?  
  
????: Now, my dear Callie. There's no need to worry about a thing. I'm here to help. Or should I say grant you your greatest wish. Getting revenge on the one who scratched that pretty little face of yours.  
  
CALLIE: How do you know...?  
  
????: I know this because I saw the whole fight. Amity was wrong for using her demon attack on you. I don't blame you for wanting revenge.  
  
CALLIE: You can at least tell me your name.  
  
????: How rude of me, Callie. They call me Naraku. I am the be-all, end-all of all demons. I sense your taste for revenge and I am here to tell you that that revenge can be yours.  
  
CALLIE (licking her lips): I'm liking this. Tell me more.  
  
NARAKU: I also see that you are in possession of three shards of the future Shikon Jewel.  
  
CALLIE: Sure am! Once I found out that the thing was real, I went on a personal hunt for them. Once I find them all, I will not only be the most popular girl in this here college, but the most popular in the world! See? I have two here in my belly button, and one more in my tongue.  
  
NARAKU: Pretty impressive. Impressive, indeed. Tell me something Callie. Have you heard of the half-demon, Inuyasha?  
  
CALLIE: Ugh! Don't even say that word around me! I can't stand that show.  
  
NARAKU: Well, how would you like to wipe him off the face of the planet before he ever becomes famous?  
  
CALLIE: I can do that?  
  
NARAKU: Oh, Callie. You can do that an MUCH more. Just accept me as your lord and master.  
  
CALLIE: WHAT?  
  
NARAKU: Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this, Callie. With me as a part of you, you will have the power of 63 Shikon Jewel Shards. My Sixty and your Three. I can berid of that no-good Inuyasha, and you can have your revenge on Amity. It's a win-win situation for both of us. Now come on, sweet Callie. Accept me. Accept Naraku.  
  
CALLIE: I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this later in life. But for 63 Jewel Shards and my revenge at Amity, I'll do it! I'll do anything you want!  
  
NARAKU: THEN SURRENDER YOUR SOUL!!!!  
  
Callie threw her hands in the air, and the evil energy flew from Naraku's body into Callie's body. Callie started screaming as the winds started to blow hard, and the dark light shone around them. The evil energy continued to flow from Naraku's body into Callie's. Soon, Naraku's body started to levitate, and quickly flew into Callie's. The black light shone bright as Callie stood alone, with her hands held above her head. She then put them down, and started to laugh an evil laugh.  
  
CALLIE: Heh, heh, heh. Prepare yourself, Amity. Revenge will be mine. And as for you Inuyasha...I know your are here in the present. You will not hide me for long. I will slay both of you and become supreme ruler of this world! Ha, ha, ha, ha! A-HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAA! 


	5. Enter Stephanie and the Return of the Th...

Chapter Four: Enter Stephanie and the Return of the Thunder Brothers  
After Callie got possessed by Naraku, she burst open a portal to Feudal Japan, right to the final resting place of Hiten and Maten, better known as The Thunder Brothers. She looked down at the faded battlegrounds, and stuck her hand out to begin a resurrection ritual.  
  
CALLIE: Inuyasha took your lives. Now Callie is giving it back to you. Arise, Thunder Brothers and take out Amity! I ORDER YOU TO ARISE!  
  
Callie used her...Naraku's powers and shot a resurrection beam into the ground. The earth started to shake and quake for a good 2 minutes until, Callie started to life her hands into the air. And then cut the air to finish the ritual. About 20 seconds later, Hiten and Maten came from the grounds they were left for dead on. They looked at Callie with a look of evil.  
  
MATEN: Yes. We live again to serve you, Mistress Callie.  
  
HITEN: Thank you for reviving us, Mistress Callie. We'll take care of this Amity chick for ya!  
  
CALLIE: First, you must destroy the only instrument of your destruction...Mayu's Brooch!  
  
HITEN: Mistress Callie, that brooch is as good as destroyed...along with this Amity.  
  
CALLIE: But be careful. Amity has friends. Inuyasha is there as well.  
  
MATEN: HA, HA, HA! None to worry about! We will get even with him if we see him!  
  
CALLIE: That's what I love to hear!  
  
Callie looked at the Thunder Brothers and smiled. While all that was going on, back the present. A girl named Stephanie was in her room meditating. She had on a black T-shirt that read "I like boys with tattoos", and a pair of super baggy black pants with chains attached to the pockets. She also had on two long black armguards on her lower arms. As she was laying on her bed thinking, her sister walks in. She wanted to ask Stephanie about hitting FYE to get some Anime.  
  
STEPHANIE'S SISTER: Come on, Steph! Let's just go and see what they've got!  
  
STEPHANIE: Sis, Mom just bought you $150 worth of Sailor Moon manga! Plus, I have some studying to do!  
  
STEPHANIE'S SISTER: PUH-LEEZE?  
  
STEPHANIE: Go ask Mom. Maybe she'll take you.  
  
STEPHANIE'S SISTER (Pouting): Okay.  
  
As Stephanie's Sister left her room, she jumped back onto her bed.  
  
STEPHANIE: You can come out now, Mayu.  
  
A little girl with pig tails, wearing a blue kimono came through Stephanie's closet door. This was Mayu, friend of Kagome's brother Sota. She died in a fire she accidentally set, but Kagome purified her soul. Now, she was sent to be Stephanie's spiritual guide. Stephanie began to tell Mayu the events of what happened at college.  
  
MAYU: You summoned me, Mistress Stephanie?  
  
STEPHANIE: You saw the same thing I did, did you not?  
  
MAYU: Of course, Mistress Stephanie. Amity used Inuyasha's Iron Reaver attack to scratch that mean Callie's face. And then she told Kagome and Kaede that she was a descendant of Inuyasha.  
  
STEPHANIE: I wonder how Kagome and Kaede got here...and what their angle is.  
  
MAYU: Duh! Isn't it obvious? They're here because there must be shards of the Shikon Jewel here!  
  
STEPHANIE: That's impossible! There are no jewel shards here in America!  
  
MAYU: Then why is Kagome looking for the Descendants of Team Inuyasha?  
  
STEPHANIE: WHAT?  
  
MAYU: After you left for Tai Chi class, I stayed and got the dirt on why they were here.  
  
STEPHANIE: Then tell me.  
  
MAYU: Like I said they're here looking for the Descendants of Team Inuyasha. I know that this girl with the cat ears is the descendant of Inuyasha, The dude with the glasses is descendant to Shippo, and then there's Kagome and Kaede. Both with links to the priestess Kikyo. I have no idea why they are looking for the descendants, but I think the Shikon Jewel is involved somehow.  
  
STEPHANIE: So you're saying that my friends Eric and Amity have the blood of Shippo and Inuyasha in them?  
  
MAYU: Yes. And you have the blood of Miroku flowing in you.  
  
STEPHANIE: Don't remind me. I'm ashamed to be descendant to that cursed lecher. (Taking off her right armguard) That's why I have this. It's a good thing I can control my Wind Tunnel attack.  
  
MAYU: MISTRESS STEPHANIE!! AT THE WINDOW!!  
  
Stephanie looked out her window, and to her surprise, she saw Hiten and Maten looking right at her.  
  
HITEN: So you're Amity, descendant to Inuyasha!  
  
STEPHANIE: No. I'm Stephanie. You have the wrong girl.  
  
MATEN: LIAR! You are Amity! Mistress Callie show us a picture. You her. You descendant to Inuyasha! Now hand us your shards of the Jewel!  
  
MAYU: Mistress Stephanie...  
  
STEPHANIE: I'm telling you, I'm not Amity.  
  
HITEN: Fine. You're not Amity. But we will meet again. I promise you that! Come on, Maten!  
  
MATEN: Right behind ya, Brother.  
  
MAYU: Mistress Stephanie, what were the Thunder Brothers doing here?  
  
STEPHANIE: I don't know. But I tend to find out...  
  
MAYU: Oh no, Mistress. You're not thinking...  
  
STEPHANIE: I'm going to the woods behind our campus and hunting down the Thunder Brothers myself.  
  
MAYU: Mistress Stephanie! MISTRESS STEPHANIE!!! 


	6. Stephanie vs Inuyasha

Chapter Five: Stephanie vs. Inuyasha  
Back in the cafeteria, Amity, Eric, Kagome and Kaede were coming up with a plan to defeat Naraku and get the pieces of the Shikon Jewel. The proceedings were going well...so you think.  
  
KAGOME: We obviously have to defeat Naraku somehow.  
  
ERIC: That's if Naraku hasn't possessed anyone by now.  
  
AMITY: I don't care who we have to fight! I'm only interested in kicking demon ass, collecting jewel shards, and getting Seiichimichu out of me!  
  
KAEDE: Like father, like daughter. You must have patience, Amity. It's going to take a while to get all the shards. The thing is finding Naraku.  
  
KAGOME: Before we go on with Naraku, I'd like to prove a little theory.  
  
ERIC: What is it, Kagome.  
  
KAGOME: I'd like to prove Amity's lineage to Inuyasha.  
  
ERIC (whispering to Kaede): I think I know what's coming.  
  
KAEDE (whispering to Eric): I wouldn't want to be Amity for all the money in the world right now.  
  
KAGOME: There's only one way for me to be convinced that Amity's Inuyasha's daughter.  
  
AMITY (sarcastically): And what would that be?  
  
KAGOME: Amity...SIT!!!  
  
Amity went crashing down to the ground.  
  
KAGOME: Yep. She's Inuyasha's child.  
  
AMITY: Damn! You're worse than Callie! You're gonna pay for that Kagome!  
  
KAGOME: Speaking of Callie, have you see her since you kicked her butt, Amity?  
  
AMITY: No. It IS peaceful without Callie around. But I DO smell Naraku's scent.  
  
ERIC: That's not good.  
  
KAGOME: You're not thinking...  
  
ERIC: What was the last thing Callie said after Amity scratched her with Iron Reaver?  
  
AMITY: She swore she'd get revenge on me if it was the last thing she did?  
  
ERIC: You're right, and Naraku is here, he must of sensed Callie's rage...  
  
KAEDE: ...and went to possess her.  
  
KAGOME: We've gotta find Naraku before he finds Callie!  
  
????: Kagome! Kagome!  
  
KAGOME: That voice. I know that voice. But it can't be! She died in...  
  
????: KAGOME!  
  
KAGOME: Mayu?  
  
MAYU: Kagome! You must stop Mistress Stephanie!  
  
KAGOME: Who's Stephanie?  
  
MAYU: That's a long story. All I know is that she's about to do something really stupid unless I don't stop her. Help me, Kagome!  
  
Amity then kneeled down in front of Mayu.  
  
AMITY: Don't worry. We'll help you save Stephanie. Now where is she?  
  
MAYU: Mistress Stephanie went to a wooded area near here. She wanted to find out more about why The Thunder Brothers are here!  
  
KAGOME: No! They're dead! I saw Inuyasha kill them myself!  
  
AMITY: Now this is what I'm talking about! Let's go to these woods behind here. Time to see what powers the old man bestowed on Amity!  
  
So as Amity, Eric, Kagome, Kaede and Mayu headed off to the woods, Stephanie was already deep in those very woods. She was surveying every inch, seeing what she could find on the mysterious Thunder Brothers.  
  
STEPHANIE (thinking): I don't get it. My staff says that they set up shop around here somewhere. Mayu's question was a good one. What were the Thunder Brothers doing at my house? And why did they think I was Amity? Do Amity and I look that much alike? No. I can't let that blur my mission. I must collect the shards of the sacred jewel, so I can break my family's curse. Then, I won't have to worry about it when Isiah and I get married. (Looking at the hole in her hand) This. This is what's keeping Isiah and I from walking down the isle. I will do everything in my power to break this curse and...  
  
????: IRON REAVER!!!  
  
STEPHANIE: HUH? Who's there? Show yourself!  
  
????: Hello, Seiichimichu. Or should I call you Amity? And why in the hell are you carrying a preist's stick?  
  
STEPHANIE: I'm not Amity! And this MONK'S stick was carried by my great- great-great grandfather Miroku.  
  
????: Heh, heh, heh. Nice one, Amity. You don't recognize your own father when you see him?  
  
STEPHANIE: I...Inuyasha?  
  
INUYASHA: In the flesh, Amity. Now it's time to see if you are my blood. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
STEPHANIE: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT AMITY!!!  
  
Stephanie and Inuyasha began to engage in mortal combat. Inuyasha started off by swinging his claws, trying to scratch Steph. But she was countering by hitting them with Miroku's staff. Inuyasha tried his trusty attack again.  
  
INUYASHA: IRON REAVER!!!  
  
STEPHANIE: Is that all you can do, Inuyasha. I can sit here all day blocking your attack. Why not make this...INTERESTING!  
  
Stephanie hit Inuyasha with the staff when he had his guard down. She had the chance to finish Inuyasha off while he was still on the ground. But that wasn't the kind of fight she wanted.  
  
STEPHANIE: Giving up already, Inuyasha?  
  
INUYASHA: Not a chance, Amity.  
  
STEPHANIE: SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha stood still.  
  
STEPHANIE: DAMN!!!  
  
INUYASHA: You're not Kagome.  
  
STEPHANIE: Can you file that under "crap I already know!" Let's get back to our battle!  
  
INUYASHA: With pleasure. TETSUSAIGA!!!  
  
STEPHANIE: Yeah! Now we're getting somewhere!  
  
Inuyasha drew his mighty sword, Tetsusaiga. The sword turned into a huge fang, with dog fur around the base. Inuyasha was now feeling much confident that he was now going to beat Stephanie. He ran and attacked her, but Steph blocked the Tetsusaiga with her staff. Blow for blow. Clank for clank. No one hit for a while. That is until Inuyasha ducked Stephanie's staff attack, knocked the staff out of her hand, and cut her face. Inuyasha then pointed the sword to Stephanie's face.  
  
STEPHANIE: DAMMIT!!!  
  
INUYASHA: Ha! You're not as tough as I thought you were, Amity.  
  
STEPHANIE: I swear to god, you call me Amity one more time and you're going to regret you did.  
  
INUYASHA: I don't think you're in a position to do anything about it...AMITY!  
  
STEPHANIE (growling): THAT'S...IT...  
  
Stephanie reached for her right armguard and started to remove it. She then stuck out her hand and slid the armguard down, revealing her hand, and a windy portal coming out of it. Inuyasha was in total shock.  
  
INUYASHA: NO WAY!  
  
STEPHANIE: WIND TUNNEL!!!  
  
Stephanie's Wind Tunnel attack started to draw Inuyasha in. Stephanie was relentless in her attack on Inuyasha.  
  
STEPHANIE: I tried to tell you I wasn't Amity. But you wouldn't listen to me! Now you die, Inuyasha!  
  
INUYASHA: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE NOT AMITY!  
  
STEPHANIE: What did you just say? I didn't hear you.  
  
INUYASHA: YOU'RE...NOT...AMITY!!!  
  
Stephanie put her hand down, and put her armguard back over the hole in her hand. Then, Stephanie extended her hand in friendship.  
  
STEPHANIE: That was one of the most grueling fights I've had in a while.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand in Stephanie's, accepting her friendship.  
  
INUYASHA: Same here. I wouldn't expect any less from the descendant of Miroku. So if you're not Amity, what is your name?  
  
STEPHANIE: My name is Stephanie. I am in these woods because I am looking for...  
  
INUYASHA: The Thunder Brothers?  
  
STEPHANIE: How'd you know?  
  
INUYASHA: Myoga told me. He said that Naraku is definitely at work here. He's posing himself as some girl named Callie.  
  
STEPHANIE: No wonder no one's seen Callie since that day Amity beat her up. She must have went somewhere to be alone.  
  
INUYASHA: Knowing Naraku, he must have sensed Callie's rage, and talked her into letting him possess her.  
  
STEPHANIE: Or Callie's 3 jewel shards.  
  
INUYASHA: Just great. Callie had jewel shards. Now that means Callie in under the influence of 63 Shikon jewel shards. We have to find Callie and stop her before she finds more shards of the jewel.  
  
STEPHANIE: But what about the Thunder Brothers?  
  
????: You summoned us?  
  
The Thunder Brothers showed up right on cue. Hiten, carrying his Thunder stick, and Maten in his cloud.  
  
HITEN: I told you we'd see each other again, Amity!  
  
STEPHANIE: My name is STE-PHA-NIE!!!  
  
HITEN: The daughter of Inuyasha is lying to us again, Maten. Not to worry. While you were fighting dear old dad, we took the liberty to kidnap someone very near and dear to you. Maten...  
  
MATEN: Yes, brother Hiten. You DO know this person, don't you Amity?  
  
????: Dude. I'm NOT Amity's boyfriend!!!  
  
Maten pulled up a man from his cloud by his dark brown hair. He had a fu man chu, and was wearing a black trench coat with chains on it and a black shirt with some sort of Mayan symbol on it. He was right, he wasn't Amity's boyfriend. He was Stephanie's boyfriend.  
  
STEPHANIE: ISIAH!!!  
  
INUYASHA: BASTARDS! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
HITEN: So you two do know each other. This is working out better than expected, Amity. And Inuyasha. I didn't expect you in this time. Nevertheless. Instead of fighting here, We will kill our prisoner here and then come to dispose of the both of you.  
  
MATEN: But Hiten! You said I could use him for my new hair formula!  
  
ISIAH: Me? As hair formula? Sickness, dude.  
  
STEPHANIE: You WILL NOT turn my boyfriend into hair potion! WIND TUNNEL!  
  
INUYASHA: BLADES OF BLOOD!!!  
  
Stephanie and Inuyasha let fly with their attacks, but both missed.  
  
INUYASHA: Damn!  
  
STEPHANIE: This could take a while.  
  
INUYASHA: Good. Because these bastards will not give up soon. Prepare yourself.  
  
STEPHANIE: I will save my boyfriend, Inuyasha. Count on it.  
  
HITEN: Bold words, Amity. But you have to get through both of us first.  
  
STEPHANIE: Bring...it...on.  
  
Meanwhile outside the woods, Amity, Eric, Kagome, Mayu and Kaede watched the sky turn dark over the woods. They knew something was going on.  
  
ERIC: DAMMIT!! They started without us!  
  
KAGOME: It seems that Mayu was right. The Thunder Brothers must be in there.  
  
MAYU: I hope Mistress Stephanie is alright.  
  
AMITY: Oh yeah. She's in there, alright. But so is Inuyasha!  
  
KAGOME, KAEDE, ERIC AND MAYU: WHAT???!!! 


	7. Team Amity vs The Thunder Brothers

Chapter Six: Team Amity vs. The Thunder Brothers  
Eric, Kagome, Kaede and Mayu followed as sprinting Amity into the woods. They were running as fast as they could not only to join in on the action happening inside the woods, but to catch up to Amity. But they were still stunned by the news that Inuyasha was inside the woods.  
  
KAGOME (breathing heavily): Are you sure that Inuyasha is there in the woods?  
  
AMITY: My nose is never wrong, Kagome. I know my own father's scent when I smell it.  
  
ERIC (breathing heavily): Then the power of Amity's jewel DID work!  
  
KAEDE (breathing heavily): I wouldn't say that just yet. I think Inuyasha got here another way...  
  
AMITY: Nevertheless, let's just concentrate on taking care of the evil brothers!  
  
While Amity and the others were sprinting their way to the woods, Stephanie and Inuyasha were at a standoff with the Thunder Brothers, with Steph's boyfriend, Isiah, hanging in the balance. Stephanie wanted to attack, but Inuyasha was holding her back.  
  
STEPHANIE: Let Isiah go! He has nothing to do with this!  
  
HITEN: Not a chance. You'll have to destroy me first!  
  
STEPHANIE: That can easily be arranged!  
  
INUYASHA: STEPHANIE!  
  
STEPHANIE: WHAT?  
  
INUYASHA: That's what they want you to do! Hiten is manipulating you to attack so he can kill Isiah! Let me do the fighting. I've beaten these brothers before.  
  
HITEN: You think you can defeat me again, Inuyasha?  
  
INUYASHA: Only one way to find out! IRON REAVER!!!  
  
Hiten blocked the attack with his Thunder Staff, and shot a bolt of lightning that hit Inuyasha right in the chest.  
  
STEPHANIE: INUYASHA!  
  
INUYASHA: Damn! I forgot about that Thunder Pike of his!  
  
STEPHANIE: My turn! WIND TUNNEL!!!  
  
Stephanie slid down her armguard and shot her wind tunnel attack at Hiten. But from out of nowhere, a swarm of bees came from the tops of the trees.  
  
STEPHANIE: What the...bees?  
  
INUYASHA: Naraku's insects! Stephanie! Put your armguard back on!!!  
  
Stephanie raised her armguard back up, but the bees continued to attack her. Inuyasha pulled out Testsusaiga and started hacking away at the bees. But a wide bolt of lightning struck him in the back. Maten had shot some lightning from his mouth to knock Inuyasha out. Stephanie ran to help him out, but Hiten used the Thunder Pike to knock her out.  
  
ISIAH: STEPHA...OWW!!!  
  
MATEN: SILENCE! I did not instruct my main ingredient to speak!  
  
ISIAH: You just wait until I get outta here...  
  
HITEN: And what do you plan on doing. I guarantee you this, human. You attack us and you will end up like Inuyasha and Amity.  
  
STEPHANIE (faint): I'm...not...Amity...  
  
????: But I am! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
Amity attacked Hiten while he had his Thunder Pike to his side. The attack scratched Hiten, just like it did Callie, and left him with four nasty gashes in his face. Eric, Kagome, Kaede, and Mayu were right behind her in support.  
  
AMITY: You summoned me?  
  
MATEN: That can't be Amity, brother Hiten. We just defeated her!  
  
AMITY: You thought SHE was me? (Laughing hysterically) PUH-LEEZE! She looks nothing like me!  
  
KAGOME: Amity! Be careful! They are very powerful and very dangerous.  
  
AMITY: I've got this! BLADES OF BLOOD!!!  
  
Amity threw her Blades of Blood attack at Hiten who dodged it. The attack headed straight for Maten, but he countered with by shooting lightning from his mouth. Maten's attack headed straight for Kagome and Kaede. Kagome and Kaede screamed a loud as they could. But when the attack was about to hit them, Amity used her own body to shield off the attack. It's needless to say that she harbored the full force of the attack. Lucky for Amity, she's half demon. It took her about 2 minutes to recover from that attack. But the Thunder Brothers were still gloating at their "victory."  
  
HITEN: Well, Maten, it seems that this "Amity" was a lot weaker than Mistress Callie said she was. That was probably the easiest battle ever!  
  
MATEN: Yeah! Let's got into this cave nearby, grab Mayu's Brooch and destroy it, so I can use this human for my hair formula!  
  
ISIAH: You know that's just wrong, right?  
  
HITEN: You're right, Maten. Let's get this brooch thingy, so we can report back to Mistress Callie.  
  
AMITY (faint): Unh...ohhh...If you think it's over...unh...then you've nineteen shades of wrong, pal!  
  
ERIC: Amity, don't be stupid! You're in no condition to keep fighting the Thunder Brothers! If they hit you now, you're done for!  
  
KAGOME: Then what will we do then? Amity's our only hope!  
  
INUYASHA (faint): Not...so...Kagome...  
  
KAGOME: Inuyasha!  
  
INUYASHA (faint): Amity may be out of commission...for now. But we can still...ow...still win...  
  
KAEDE: How?  
  
STEPHANIE (faint): Mayu's brooch.  
  
MAYU: Mistress Stephanie! You mean the brooch my great-great-great-great grandmother used to repel thunder attacks?  
  
STEPHANIE: It's our only chance. We have to get to Mayu's brooch before the Thunder Brothers get to it and destroys it. 


	8. The Secret of Mayu's Brooch

Chapter Seven: The Secret of Mayu's Brooch  
In a cold, dark and damp cave, Hiten and Maten were standing at the passageway to where the treasure, Mayu's Brooch, was sitting. Mayu's brooch was a locket that protects the wearer from any sort of Thunder attack. Callie had sent them to destroy it, so no one would be safe from their attacks.  
  
HITEN: There it is, brother. Mayu's Brooch.  
  
MATEN: HA, HA, HA! We found the treasure! Now all we have to do is destroy it.  
  
ISIAH (thinking): This is just great. I'm being held hostage by two of the biggest idiots on the face of the planet. Where's Stephanie when you need her?  
  
MATEN: Brother. How are we going to get the brooch from its post? Neither one of us can touch it.  
  
HITEN: You do bring up a very interesting point, Maten. Maybe we can get Amity's boyfriend to get it down for us.  
  
ISIAH: I'm not Amity's boyfriend. And even if I were, I'd never help the two of you out!  
  
HITEN: It doesn't seem like you have a choice. You see, you're in one of those compromising positions. If you help us out, we will let you see Amity again before Maten makes you into Hair potion.  
  
MATEN: But if you don't...ha, ha, ha! I get to turn you into the cinders I need to make my hair potion...and you'll never see your precious Amity again!  
  
ISIAH: Oh, for the love... (Thinking) If I stall long enough, Stephanie, Amity and the others will be here soon to stop these bastards from destroying this brooch. I just hope this works...  
  
As Isiah was caught between a rock and a hard place, Team Amity was now right outside the cave, looking at dark moving figures that appeared to be Hiten and Maten. Now, the strategy was how do they attack them, seeing that none of their attacks worked...  
  
KAGOME: So anybody have any bright ideas?  
  
KAEDE: I say that Inuyasha, Amity and Stephanie go into the cave, seeing that they are the only three who can attack.  
  
INUYASHA: Yeah. I'm all for that idea. I'll settle the score with these brothers once and for all.  
  
AMITY: You better save some for Amity! I'm still carrying the scars from a few minutes ago.  
  
STEPHANIE: You don't see me complaining. They kidnapped my beloved, and I will fight to the death to get him back!  
  
ERIC: Let me go in there too. Those are my uncles. Maybe I can talk some sense into them.  
  
STEPHANIE: They're...your...WHAT?  
  
ERIC: I'd better tell you now, Steph. I'm the son of their sister, Soten, and the fox-demon, Shippo.  
  
STEPHANIE (sarcastically): I don't believe it!  
  
INUYASHA: That's beside the point. They'll kill you if the only attack you have is Foxfire. I think it'd be best for Steph, Amity and I to handle this.  
  
KAGOME: SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Amity both hit the ground, face first.  
  
AMITY: OWW...  
  
INUYASHA: Oh, Damn!  
  
KAGOME: Oops. I'm sorry, Amity. I was aiming for Inuyasha. You should be more considerate to Eric's ideas. He knows his own uncles better than anyone. I say take him with you.  
  
INUYASHA: And I still say it's too dangerous for him!  
  
KAGOME: SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Amity both hit the ground again.  
  
AMITY: KAGOME!!!  
  
INUYASHA: Grrr...  
  
KAGOME: Oh. Sorry again, Amity. I'm just trying to knock some sense into Inuyasha.  
  
INUYASHA: Alright. Eric can come with us.  
  
KAGOME: That's more like it. Kaede and I will stay out here until you guys find The Thunder Brothers and Isiah.  
  
AMITY: Just don't wander off too far on us...  
  
KAGOME: Don't worry, Amity. Kaede and I will find ourselves a place to sit...  
  
Amity hits the ground face first again.  
  
AMITY: KAGOME!!!  
  
KAGOME: What'd I do now?  
  
STEPHANIE: I think you said "Amity" and "Sit" in the same sentence.  
  
KAGOME: Whoops...  
  
AMITY: Grrr...  
  
INUYASHA: Then I guess Amity, Steph, Eric and I should get going.  
  
MAYU: Wait! What about me?  
  
AMITY: It's too dangerous, Mayu. You should stay out here with Kagome and Kaede.  
  
MAYU: Not a chance! Wherever Mistress Stephanie goes, I go!  
  
AMITY: Alright, then. Try not to get in the way!  
  
So Amity, Inuyasha, Steph, Mayu and Eric headed into the cave while Kagome and Kaede waited outside. From the time the four of them stepped into the cave, demons of all shapes and sizes attacked them from all angles. Of course, they had to fight them all off.  
  
STEPHANIE: WIND TUNNEL!!!  
  
MAYU: GRAND ILLUSION!!!  
  
INUYASHA: IRON REAVER...  
  
AMITY: ...SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Amity both swatted at demons with their claws, Mayu split herself into 20, so she could draw the demons into the hole in Stephanie's hand, and Eric attacked by shooting out very power lightning attacks from his hands. The demons were being severed one by one, as Team Amity was having no trouble slaying them. It was like this for the whole time they raced to get Mayu's brooch.  
  
ERIC: There's too many of them!  
  
INUYASHA: Damn, they're good! Hiten and Maten is making it a point for us NOT to get to Isiah and Mayu's Brooch!  
  
STEPHANIE: NOT IN MY LIFETIME!!!!  
  
Stephanie took off running to save her boyfriend from the Thunder Brothers.  
  
MAYU: MISTRESS STEPHANIE!!  
  
AMITY: Dammit Stephanie! You'll be killed if you go alone!  
  
STEPHANIE (panting): I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!  
  
AMITY: Damn! I'd better chase after her! Come on, Mayu!  
  
As Amity and Mayu gave chase after Stephanie, Eric and Inuyasha continued to fight and slay demons on route to the back of the cave.  
  
INUYASHA: I guess it's just you and me on clean up duty!  
  
ERIC: I just hope Stephanie knows what she's doing...  
  
The more demons that attacked, the more Eric and Inuyasha kept destroying them. While that was going on, Stephanie was running towards the back of the cave and Amity, with Mayu on her shoulder, was chasing after her. They eventually got to the back of the cave where The Thunder Brothers and Isiah were. Stephanie's eyes were filled with rage, as The Thunder Brothers were proclaiming victory.  
  
HITEN: Well if it isn't Amity and the one who calls herself "Stephanie."  
  
STEPHANIE: So you bastards finally got my name right. Well don't think you're scoring any brownie points with me! Now let my boyfriend go!  
  
MATEN: I don't think I can do that. You see I've already turned him into hair potion.  
  
Stephanie started to shake in anger, but Amity was there to calm her down.  
  
AMITY: Don't listen to them, Stephanie. They're bluffing.  
  
MATEN: He didn't want to get Mayu's brooch for us, so I decided to go ahead and cook him up. He should be char-broiled by now.  
  
HITEN: So now, it's time for us to claim this cave's prize...Mayu's brooch!  
  
Hiten walked up to the podium where Mayu's Brooch was. The brooch was gold, and it had an "M" and a thunderbolt carved on it. It was shiny and beautiful...and if the Thunder Brothers had anything to do with it, it was about to be destroyed.  
  
HITEN: Brother Maten, this will be the shining moment in the history of the Thunder Brothers. Behold, out victory.  
  
When Hiten went to touch Mayu's brooch, it immediately reacted and began sucking his powers dry. He quickly removed his hand from the brooch, in order to save himself.  
  
HITEN: NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
MATEN: You should have been able to touch it! We had Isiah break the spell before they got there.  
  
MAYU: Nice one, Maten.  
  
MATEN: Huh?  
  
MAYU: You say you had Isiah break the spell before we got here. Too bad Isiah has no magical powers in order to do that!  
  
AMITY: Plus, I can smell him from here. The two of you are HORRIBLE liars.  
  
MAYU: You both knew that neither of you could touch the brooch due to its powers. But let me let you in on a little secret about my great-great-great- great grandmother's brooch. Yes, it repels all thunder attacks. But she set it aside until its rightful owner came to claim it. Now Mistress Stephanie! Go claim what's yours! Go claim Mayu's Brooch!  
  
HITEN: There's no way that mere human can weld the power of Mayu's Brooch.  
  
STEPHANIE (sarcastically): Okay, Mayu. I'll attempt to unlock the powers of Mayu's Brooch, only to see the looks on the faces of Hiten and Maten.  
  
Stephanie walked from the opening to the cave hallway to the podium where Mayu's Brooch was. She stuck her hand over the brooch, and a white light shone throughout the whole room. Everyone in the room was in awe of what was going down here except Mayu, who had a huge smile on her face. Amity's jaw dropped. Hiten and Maten were in shock. Eric and Inuyasha, who finally made their way through the demons were even shocked.  
  
ERIC: What in the...  
  
INUYASHA: Would you look at that...?  
  
Even Kagome and Kaede were amazed, as the light shone all the way to the outside of the cave.  
  
KAGOME: How beautiful...  
  
KAEDE: Miss Stephanie. She's absorbing the powers of Mayu's Brooch!  
  
Stephanie stood near the podium with Mayu's Brooch in the air. The necklace opened up, so she could put her head in the loop. As Stephanie closed her eyes, she bowed her head and Mayu's Brooch slipped around her neck. She raised her head up and stood tall in the blinding light for a couple seconds.  
  
AMITY: The power of Mayu's Brooch! Stephanie must be the only one who can control it!  
  
MAYU: Ha, Ha! That's my Stephanie! You go, girl!  
  
The light soon died down, and Stephanie opened her eyes. They were now pearl white and filled with undying rage.  
  
STEPHANIE: I am Stephanie, descendant to the great monk, Miroku. Hiten! Maten! You mistook me for someone else, and had the gall to kidnap my boyfriend. On the honor of Miroku...YOU SHALL DIE!!!  
  
MATEN: HA, HA, HA! TAKE THIS!!  
  
Maten shot a lightning attack from his mouth, and it headed right for Stephanie. It hit full on, but Stephanie wasn't fazed at all.  
  
MATEN: WHAT???!!!  
  
STEPHANIE: Don't make me laugh.  
  
Stephanie charged at Maten as fast as she could. Maten started to run away up to no avail. Stephanie had punched right through him. Blood was pouring out of his back and all on Steph's hand. When she felt like it, she ripped her hand out of his back, taking his heart along with it. Hiten was shocked, as he was when he saw Tetsusaiga rip into Maten's chest.  
  
HITEN: NO!! MATEN!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!!!  
  
STEPHANIE: The same thing I'm going to do to you, Hiten. Your best attacks are no good against me now. So I'm giving you the chance to walk out of here and tell Callie that you failed.  
  
HITEN: Do you think I'll let you live seeing that you've slain my brother??!!  
  
Hiten ran up to attack Stephanie with his Thunder Pike, but it didn't work. She took the pike out of his hands and threw him to the ground. Then Steph's eyes turned from complete white to complete yellow, and light was coming from her eyes and mouth.  
  
AMITY: Don't tell me...  
  
INUYASHA: Stephanie must have absorbed Maten's powers by killing him! She about to finish Hiten off with his own brother's powers!  
  
STEPHANIE: TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Stephanie launched lightning from her mouth and hit Hiten straight on. He was charred to nothing but flesh and bones after the fact. Stephanie had single handedly killed both Thunder Brothers, and was now concentrating on freeing Isiah from his captivity.  
  
MAYU: You were wonderful, Mistress Stephanie!  
  
INUYASHA: I've gotta hand it to you. You fought somewhat like a demon when you got that brooch around you...huh?  
  
STEPHANIE: Where is he? Where is Isiah.  
  
AMITY: He's right I thought he was. Behind this here rock.  
  
So Amity, Stephanie, Inuyasha and Eric went behind the rock in the left side of the cave's den and they saw Isiah chained up to the cave. Inuyasha and Amity used their claws to break the chains, and soon, Isiah was free.  
  
ISIAH: STEPHANIE!  
  
STEPHANIE: ISIAH!  
  
They were running towards each other's arms, with love in their eyes. But the moment they were about to embrace, Isiah was swiped again.  
  
STEPHANIE: NO!! ISIAH!!  
  
AMITY: What the hell was that?  
  
INUYASHA: I don't understand! She defeated The Thunder Brothers!  
  
ERIC: I guess Izzy must be a hot commodity.  
  
MAYU: Joke all you want, Eric. But Mistress Stephanie knows who's behind this...  
  
STEPHANIE (crying): ...DAMN YOU, SHARAH!!!! 


	9. Of Miroku and Sango

Chapter Eight: Of Miroku and Sango  
It was a bittersweet feeling after Stephanie defeated the Thunder Brothers seeing that they never really freed Isaiah. Inuyasha walked in the lead, carrying the Tetsusaiga by his side, and Amity was walking just as sternly. Mayu was sitting atop Kaede's shoulder while Eric had his arm around Kagome as they were walking alongside a crying Stephanie. They walked through the woods for a few hours, but lost sight of the exit. So they decided to stop and rest there for a while.  
  
STEPHANIE (crying): He's gone. I can't believe he's gone again. I thought I freed him...  
  
INUYASHA: Well crying won't help! I say we go find this "Sharah" and fight her to the death!  
  
KAGOME: Inuyasha, how could you be so inconsiderate! Stephanie just lost her boyfriend for the second time today. She needs us now more than ever.  
  
AMITY: As harsh at he may have sounded, Inuyasha's right. Crying won't bring Isaiah back. But the problem is I don't see Sharah doing such a thing.  
  
STEPHANIE (crying): OH CUT THE CRAP, AMITY! YOU SAW IT! HE WAS RUNNING UP TO HUG ME AND HE MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARS! SHARAH'S DONE THIS BEFORE AND I SWEAR ON LIFE I'LL KILL HER!  
  
ERIC: Whoa! Calm down, Steph! You're blowing this WAY out of proportion...  
  
STEPHANIE (crying): AND WHAT IF IT WAS YOU'RE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? THEN WHAT? YOU WOULD BE DOING THE SAME THING!!!  
  
KAEDE: Miss Stephanie. What do you have against this "Sharah" that you would suspect that she took your boyfriend?  
  
STEPHANIE (calming down): Because as impossible as it may sound, Sharah wants to end the Miroku bloodline with me.  
  
INUYASHA: Don't blame her there...the perv!  
  
STEPHANIE: That is exactly why she wants to end it. If Isaiah and I have children, that child will have the wind tunnel...and Miroku's lecherous ways.  
  
AMITY: Does Miroku marry who I think he marries?  
  
STEPHANIE: It may be better if we went to my house and explained it. Mayu?  
  
MAYU: Aye, aye, Captain Stephanie!  
  
AMITY: WAIT A MINUTE! YOU MEAN MAYU HAS THE POWER TO TELEPORT US ANYWHERE...AND WE HAD TO WALK ALL THAT WAY??!!  
  
KAGOME: SIT!!!  
  
Amity hits the ground face first.  
  
KAGOME: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!  
  
Each time Kagome said "Sit", Amity hit the ground with her face.  
  
AMITY: OW!! WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME??!!  
  
KAGOME: Stephanie was distraught at the time! You're just as inconsiderate as Inuyasha! Geez, like father, like daughter...  
  
MAYU: Alright, huddle up around me and hold on to each other tight!  
  
Stephanie held Eric's hand, Eric grabbed on to Kagome, Kagome grabbed on to Amity, Amity grabbed on to Inuyasha, Inuyasha grabbed on to Kaede and Kaede grabbed on to Stephanie, while Mayu stood in the middle.  
  
MAYU: Next stop, Mistress Stephanie's basement. Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!  
  
The wind picked up around Team Amity, and a cloud of dust suddenly surrounded them. The winds were hitting speeds of more than 50 miles an hour, and it looked like Stephanie had let loose a huge wind tunnel. When the wind finally died down, Team Amity was gone. It was then that a mysterious woman and a hogtied Isaiah riding a youkai showed up. They landed in the same spot where Team Amity disappeared from.  
  
????: Down, Kirara.  
  
Kirara landed, roared and turned from a beast, into a cute, loveable creature. The woman, wearing her dark blonde hair up in a bun and wearing a shirt with Mihoshi and Kiyone on it, along with a pair khaki pants with chains attached to the pockets, grabbed Isaiah and released him from his "captivity." He wanted to know why the woman kidnapped him.  
  
ISAIAH: Okay, Dude. Why did kidnap me, when I was just about to hug my girlfriend? That was so not cool.  
  
????: Number one, my name's not dude. It's Sharah. And Number Two, I had to, for your own good!  
  
ISAIAH: For my own good? You mean so you can sever Miroku's bloodline by making sure Stephanie doesn't have any children? You're worse than Naraku, Sharah.  
  
SHARAH (growling): Don't you EVER compare me to Naraku, or I'll kill you right now. Plus, I'd be disgraced to have second cousins that were as perverted and womanizing as my great-great-great-great grandfather Miroku. That's why it's gonna end. And it's gonna end with Stephanie.  
  
ISAIAH: But why? Why Stephanie?  
  
SHARAH: Because Stephanie is a disgrace to our family's heritage...  
  
While Sharah was beginning to tell of her family's heritage, Team Amity arrived in Stephanie's basement, hoping Stephanie would do the same. Amity's went from those of seriousness, to those of a kid in a candy store. The walls of Stephanie's basement were covered with "InuYasha" posters memorabilia. Pictures of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and even Shippo were everywhere you looked in there. Stephanie's screen saver was that of Miroku and Sango engaged in a kiss. She had every "InuYasha" manga ever made (subbed and dubbed), every DVD's and even InuYasha dolls. The looks on the faces of Inuyasha and Kagome were priceless.  
  
KAGOME: Wow! We're that famous?!  
  
INUYASHA: What's with this doll? That doesn't look like me at all!  
  
AMITY: I want to live in this basement! Name your price!  
  
STEPHANIE: Not for sale.  
  
AMITY: WHAT?!  
  
STEPHANIE: I don't think my mom and dad would approve of someone they've never met living in the basement.  
  
AMITY: Okay, then (shaking Steph) GIVE ME ALL YOUR INUYASHA STUFF!!!  
  
STEPHANIE: Forget it...  
  
AMITY: DAMMIT!!!  
  
INUYASHA: Oh, for the love of Kikyo, Amity! She's not going to give away or sell her stuff to ya! Now can we just get on with Stephanie's story, for crying out loud?!  
  
STEPHANIE: Thank you, Inuyasha.  
  
MAYU: I think everyone's waiting for your story, Mistress Stephanie.  
  
STEPHANIE: Very well. Miroku and Sango had three children. Tango, Chanku and Mirosa. Needless to say, there are three Miroku-Sango descendants out here in the world. But even though, Miroku and Sango had three kids...  
  
(Cut to the woods with Sharah and Isaiah)  
  
SHARAH: ...Only Chanku got the full effect of the Wind Tunnel. Since he was the first born, he, his children and his grandchildren and his great- grandchildren also got the curse as well. Tango and Mirosa were lucky. Tango became a great slayer and Mirosa became a priest.  
  
ISAIAH: So what does this have to do with Stephanie?  
  
SHARAH: Along with his Wind Tunnel, Chanku also inherited Miroku's personality. He became a bigger perv than his father! That trait was also passed down throughout the generations. From Chanku, to his children, to their children, and so on. I cannot allow this trend to continue.  
  
ISAIAH: That still doesn't answer my question, Sharah.  
  
SHARAH: Do I have to spell it out for you, Izzy? She's kept this a secret for a long time. Stephanie is one of Miroku's Great-Great-Great-Great Granddaughters. She is linked to Chanku's line of lechery.  
  
ISAIAH: I already knew that, Sharah. Even through she never told me...  
  
(Cut back to Stephanie and Team Amity)  
  
STEPHANIE: I never told Isaiah because he'd never believe that I have a link to the Warring States Era. Let alone linked to a pervert like Miroku.  
  
AMITY: Join the club. I never believed I was Inuyasha's daughter until the first time I used Iron Reaver on Eric and Toccarra.  
  
ERIC: So we know that you're a part of Chanku's area of the Miroku-Sango bloodline. What about Sharah? She must be a part of...  
  
STEPHANIE: She's on the Tango line. Tango was so ashamed that her father was Miroku, she vowed that someone from her lineage would kill off the carrier of the Wind Tunnel curse. Thus, ending the lecherous line.  
  
KAGOME: But you're the furthest thing from a lecher that I've ever met! Why does Sharah want to kill you?  
  
ERIC: I don't think Sharah wants to kill Stephanie. She wants to kill the future father of Stephanie's children. That's why she kidnapped Izzy. She knows that Stephanie's Wind Tunnel will eventually spread and kill her. So all she needs to do is keep Stephanie from having children long enough for her to die.  
  
AMITY: Look you guys. I've known Sharah ever since I was a little girl. She's my best friend. I know her better than anyone. She would NEVER do anything like that!  
  
MAYU: Well believe it, Sister! Sharah is bad news, and will kill Izzy if we don't do anything about it!  
  
ERIC: But tell us one other thing. You said that there were three of you. There's you and Sharah. So who's the third descendant?  
  
STEPHANIE: Toccarra.  
  
ERIC: Whoa, Steph. Was it me, or did you just say that Toccarra was the last descendant to Miroku and Sango?  
  
STEPHANIE: I didn't believe it when Mayu told me. But I found it to be true when she told me that she was fighting Seiichimichu.  
  
AMITY: You had the bring that up, didn't you, Stephanie?  
  
KAGOME: SIT!!!  
  
Amity hit the ground hard again.  
  
KAGOME: Let Stephanie finish her story!  
  
AMITY: Wait until we get a secluded area, Kagome...you're gonna regret telling me to sit...OWW!  
  
KAGOME: Go ahead, Stephanie.  
  
STEPHANIE: Apparently, I was getting food when Mayu witnessed the fight between Seiichimichu and Toccarra. Of course, Seiichimichu won because Toccarra's wind tunnel broke. But I think we're gonna need her help to get Isaiah back.  
  
KAEDE: But do you know anything about Mirosa's part of the Miroku-Sango line?  
  
STEPHANIE: I wish I did. We'd have to ask Hachi, and he's with Toccarra.  
  
INUYASHA (thinking): Hachi's here? Then that means...  
  
AMITY: Then that settles it. Let's go find Toccarra. I have a score to settle with her anyways.  
  
STEPHANIE: Not right now. It's pretty dark out. Let us rest here for the night, and look for Toccarra and Hachi tomorrow.  
  
AMITY: Right. Whatever, Stephanie. 


	10. Toccarra's Vengeance and Sharah's Deal W...

Chapter Nine: Toccarra's Vengeance and Sharah's Deal With The Devil  
While Team Amity were sleeping soundly at Stephanie's house, Isaiah was still being held captive by Stephanie's cousin, Sharah. He, Sharah and Kirara continued to walk through the woods until they finally found the night sky. As soon as they were out, it was all a matter of where to next.  
  
SHARAH: Okay. Where to next?  
  
ISAIAH: Why are you asking me? Aren't I dead weight to you?  
  
SHARAH: You are. I'm waiting to kill you in front of that perv, Stephanie.  
  
ISAIAH: Just tell me what Stephanie's ever done to you. Sure, her Great- Great-Great-Great Grandpa is a worldwide pervert. Stephanie is NOTHING AT ALL like Miroku.  
  
SHARAH: She is. All of Chanku's offspring are just like Miroku. That is why she must suffer the consequences of her ways.  
  
ISAIAH: I was right. You ARE worse than Naraku.  
  
SHARAH: I AM NOT NARAKU! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!  
  
????: I can help you out with your little problem, Sharah.  
  
SHARAH: Who goes? Show yourself to me, or be slain!  
  
There was a man standing there. Standing about 6'2", with a moon on his forehead and three scratch marks on his right cheek. He was wearing a white robe, had only one arm and was carrying a sword. He then stepped forward towards Sharah.  
  
????: I possess the instrument of the destruction of the Miroku half of the Miroku-Sango bloodline.  
  
SHARAH: Sesshomaru.  
  
SESSHOMARU: This is a hive full of poisonous insects. As soon as Stephanie opens up her wind tunnel, let them loose. She will suck them in and they will kill her instantly.  
  
SHARAH: I am not interested in killing Stephanie. I want her to watch her suffer...the perv.  
  
SESSHOMARU: This man wearing all the chains. This wouldn't happen to the boyfriend of this "Stephanie", would it?  
  
ISAIAH: Are you referring to me, Fluffy?  
  
SESSHOMARU: You better rethink that "Fluffy" comment, boy. Now, am I right?  
  
ISAIAH: And what if I'm not Stephanie's boyfriend?  
  
SHARAH: He is.  
  
SESSHOMARU: I sort of thought so. And I know that you wish to kill him. So I will grant you that wish. Use this.  
  
Sesshomaru drew a sword that sort of looked like a fang from his sheath. Sharah was in shock when she realized what that sword was.  
  
SHARAH: That is the Tetsusaiga! But how are YOU holding it?  
  
SESSHOMARU: Inuyasha is resting at this "Stephanie's" house. I just took it from him while he was sleeping. How am I holding it, you ask? The same way that YOU will be allowed to hold it. Along with the Tetsusaiga, I will give you a shard of the sacred shikon jewel. All you have to do is kill Amity.  
  
SHARAH: WHAT?  
  
SESSHOMARU: Don't worry, Sharah. Any feelings of friendship you have for Amity will be gone once the jewel shard takes hold...  
  
Sesshomaru took the jewel shard from his arm and put into Sharah's arm. Sharah screamed as loud as she could as the effects of the jewel took heed. When it was all said and done, Sharah had eyes as red as a demon's and was laughing a sinister laugh.  
  
SHARAH (laughing evil): I will slay your boyfriend right in front of your very eyes, Stephanie. AND I WILL SLAY YOU, TOO AMITY!!!  
  
The next morning behind the college, Team Amity decided to look for Toccarra and Hachi. According to Mayu, she saw both of them when she was fighting Amity (as Seiichimichu). They hoped to run into her somewhere near the parking lot.  
  
INUYASHA: This is all pointless. There's no jewel shards around this parking lot, so why don't we just chase after Naraku, save the world, and get it over already!  
  
KAGOME: Inuyasha! Is it always about the jewel shards with you? We have to find Toccarra and Sharah before we can even think about searching for jewel shards!  
  
AMITY: I don't see this "Toccarra" anywhere. Are you sure she even GOES here, Stephanie?  
  
STEPHANIE: Of course, she goes here. I just haven't seen her since her little encounter with...  
  
AMITY: Me?  
  
STEPHANIE: Yeah. I don't want to know what you did to her.  
  
AMITY: The little cheerleader tried to steal the jewel shard attached to my belly-button ring!  
  
MAYU: But Eric got the jewel shard around your neck.  
  
AMITY (sarcastically): Be lucky you're dead, Mayu.  
  
ERIC: But I still think what you did to Callie is bad ass.  
  
AMITY: She SO deserved it. And I'd do it again...with ease!  
  
ERIC: I wouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Inuyasha.  
  
As Team Amity were talking about Amity's past battles, a woman with black hair and wearing a bright orange sweatsuit was talking to a huge raccoon not too far away. They were engaged in a conversation about the state of what happened in the past day.  
  
????: Mistress Toccarra. Do you really think that we'll find the descendants of Master Miroku and Mistress Sango?  
  
TOCCARRA: I hope it's sooner than later, Hachi. I've been looking ever since I found out that Miroku and Sango were my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandparents. I just hope they aren't evil.  
  
HACHI: Don't you worry, Mistress Toccarra. I know the one who ended up with Sango's personality will be fine. The one who ended up with Miroku's personality however...  
  
TOCCARRA: Yeah. I bet he's a bigger perv than Miroku ever was!  
  
HACHI: You may have a point there, Mistress Toccarra.  
  
TOCCARRA: I sense something.  
  
HACHI: What is it? Oh, I hope it's shard of the jewel.  
  
TOCCARRA: It's not a jewel shard. It's Seiichimichu!  
  
HACHI: OH, NO! MISTRESS TOCCARRA! COME BACK! I BEG OF YOU!  
  
Toccarra ran towards the school, near the stairwell where Team Amity was. Amity immediately sensed her coming and got ready for action.  
  
AMITY: Oh yeah. Come on, Toccarra. Come to momma!  
  
KAGOME: Don't hurt her! She's one of the descendants of Miroku and Sango!  
  
AMITY: Apparently you haven't had your belly button ring pulled on, have you?!  
  
Amity ran off towards Toccarra as fast as she could. Soon, the two were facing each other, ready to duel.  
  
AMITY: Well, well. If it isn't Toccarra. You come back for the jewel shard in my belly button?  
  
TOCCARRA: No. I'm here because I'm confident that you can't beat me in your half-demon state. You were Seiichimichu when you faced me before, but there is NO WAY you're gonna beat me again. I won't allow it!  
  
AMITY: Such feeble words! I've beaten you before. And I will do it again. You'll pay for trying to steal MY jewel shard!  
  
INUYASHA: Let me at her! TETSUSAIGA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga, but all he drew was air. He looked down at his sheath, and was in shock.  
  
INUYASHA: Okay. This is NOT happening! WHERE'S TETSUSAIGA??!!  
  
????: You mean THIS Tetsusaiga?  
  
Sharah teleported into the scene, carrying the Tetsusaiga on her shoulder. She stared a hole through Stephanie, and had an evil smile on her face.  
  
SHARAH: You must be Inuyasha.  
  
INUYASHA: And you must be Sharah. How'd you get MY sword?  
  
SHARAH: My, my, Inuyasha. Someone should tell you not to sleep while guarding such valuable items. Now the Tetsusaiga will be put to good use. Such as killing off Stephanie's Boyfriend!  
  
STEPHANIE (snarling): Not if you value your life, Sharah...  
  
SHARAH: You're in no position to do anything, Steph. I see you brought Toccarra with you for backup. That's fine I'll just kill her too. So do it, Steph. Break out that infamous wind tunnel of yours!  
  
TOCCARRA (thinking): This can't be real! Stephanie is the descendant of that perv, Miroku? And that large boomerang means that Sharah must be the direct link to Sango. Man, this is crazy. Why do I have this dysfunctional family? 


End file.
